


【葭福】团圆

by Zululululululu



Category: d5主播
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Summary: 背景设定是民国/架空，角色死亡有，生子向（可以当做没有味道的ABO嘛…）





	【葭福】团圆

　　带路的小孩儿说就在这儿了，蒹葭点点头，塞给小孩儿一颗糖，叫他赶快回家。等小孩彻底没影，天色暗淡下来，他才蹲下身，开始用手指在泥土里拨拉，脸绷得像石头。没有工具。额头在挖了没多久之后就开始冒汗，他不想让汗滴落在面前的土地上，抬手去擦，泥水就顺着少年软玉似的面颊淌下来。  
　　他的手指接触到一丝不属于泥的质感，是一截枯萎的发丝，从蒲草卷儿里掉出来，黑暗中看不清颜色，原本应该是粉色。他用力一扯，蒲草卷儿就松散开，几只虫子从缝隙里掉出来。草席微弱的阻隔作用让阿福的脸哪怕已经是青灰色却依旧水润干净，只是稍微消瘦了些，露出可以看出圆圆的眼睛的轮廓。不知道是不是活着的时候就瘦了的。他的长发还维持着辫子的形状，绕着脖颈不多不少正好三圈。蒹葭从前听阿福说，有的婴儿在娘胎里会把脐带绕在自己脖子上，那样的孩子永远无法来到人世间，只会在出生的时候被自己勒死，再顺手把亲娘害死。  
　　“我们的宝宝不会那么倒霉的，”当时他不相信似的抱住他的腰，说，“福妹别走了，留下来给我生宝宝吧。”  
　　“不要。”阿福轻轻拨开他的手指，不小心叫他碰到痒处，咯咯地笑，“万一是傻子怎么办？万一养不活怎么办？万一生不出来怎么办？”  
　　“那就多生几个。”阿福推开他，他就又黏上来。他的福妹把头偏了偏不搭理他，却也没有撵他。蒹葭恶作剧似的咬了一口阿福的耳垂，嘴里尝到耳环淡淡的金属味，惹得阿福“哎呦！”一声。  
　　“亲一口。”他在阿福耳边上吹气。  
　　“不给亲。”  
　　“就亲一口嘛。”  
　　“你个小兔崽子，”阿福转过身来抱住他，“你就是想上我。”他的声音是软的，身上是软软白白的肉，闷热的天气里只披着一件绸褂子，蒹葭觉得自己搂着一块儿莹润的脂膏。  
　　蒹葭是itc的小少爷，小少爷从小手脚冷，每天夜里要搂着暖炉才入睡，阿福原本被他的哥哥们雇来给他暖身子的，后来发现这人身怀绝技，又省了一笔保镖钱。  
　　阿福对他总是溺爱又包容，他年长他几岁，总是被唤作“福妹”“小福”却也不恼。阿福认认真真地履行着人肉暖炉的职责，一年四季都是温热的，随身带着小扇子，蒹葭不在的时候给自己扇风，依旧是与世无争的样子。只不过夏天太热了，他俩呆在一起的时候更像是阿福借助蒹葭的体温纳凉。与身体完全相反的是他冰美人似的性格，只不过蒹葭的几个哥哥都是宽厚的人，并没有那么在意这些。但阿福对着蒹葭却总在笑，又软又甜，蒹葭好奇问为啥，他福妹有些不高兴的答：“工作要求。”  
　　至于后来滚到床上去是不是工作要求（阿福：这明明是更有效率的取暖方式），蒹葭也就不再犯傻去问了。蒹葭第一次和阿福弄的时候毛毛躁躁的差点憋出眼泪，后来还是换成阿福趴在他身上一寸一寸坐下去才成。可惜阿福占主动权的也就这一次。蒹葭在床上的时候像只小兽，横冲直撞地倾倒他年少所有的热切和占有欲，而阿福算不上小鸟依人却柔软而充满肉感的身体是这一切的容器。  
　　几年后蒹葭长大成年，不再畏寒，分房睡之后总是半夜往阿福床上溜，堂堂少爷像个采花大盗，狭窄的木制房房屋里是他们努力压制的满足的喟叹。  
　　阿福说要走是小少爷成年后第一次哭，对此阿福不再像从前那样哄，只是冷冰冰地答：“卖身契的日子到了呀。”  
　　蒹葭哭得上气不接下气：“我一直把你当家人……”  
　　阿福睁大了圆眼睛瞪了他一会儿：“可我不是。”他咽了咽口水：“我只是你们大少爷顺手捡回来的脏货，便宜的东西。但我想走就走，想留就留。”  
　　蒹葭还在哭，三步并做两步想要拦住他：“小福……”阿福确实是个世外高人，不知道使了个什么巧劲推开了蒹葭拽着他的袖子的手。他穿着宽松的已经泛黄的棉布袍，从容地走进小巷子里，像小时候那样给蒹葭买糖来哄他。蒹葭穿着崭新锃亮的学生制服，怔怔地不愿意走进脏兮兮挤满了小孩子的街边小铺，直到阿福嘴里嚼着糖葫芦走出来，塞给他一个：“吃吗？”  
　　眼泪融进糖里，又甜又咸。  
　　后来阿福还是留下了一阵子，是蒹葭想的法子。他的办法既不是利诱也不是撒娇，而是纯粹的蛮力。就算是世外高人也不是无时无刻设防，他把他关在自己小时候的房间里，像捆扎鸟儿的翅膀一样让他除了两条腿之外没有任何部位可以随意动弹。“蒹葭！”被蒙住眼睛的人在黑暗中喊他的名字，他不回应，兀地用膝盖顶开那人的双腿。衣物早就尽数褪去，绳索在他曾经小心拥抱过的身体上勒出鲜红的痕迹，光洁的腿间春光一览无余。他仿佛撒气似的用力揉掐那附近的软肉，手指下方一片青肿，他感觉身下的人因为疼痛而绷紧了身体，可尽管如此，他还是咬牙把那双腿抬到自己肩上，随便拿手指搅动两下便捅了进去。  
　　那副身体还是像从前那样含住他，迫不及待地把他吞咽向滚烫的深处，缺乏扩张他被箍得有些疼。而阿福显得更难受些，被顶得直往床腿上撞，扬起下巴只给蒹葭看一个喉结，颤抖着断断续续的喊：“蒹…蒹葭！我不走了！我真的不走了！不走了！”可他身下被操出来水比他脸上的冷泪和冷汗加起来还多，仅仅来自后穴的刺激就让他下身高昂。蒹葭像第一次逮到活物的小狼，直到小腹传来粘腻的感觉才意识到自己第一次把眼前的人给操射了。  
　　那个晚上格外漫长，到最后阿福上下两张嘴都从粉色被操成鲜红，只能用鼻子哼哼，不时有粘腻液体往外淌。蒹葭在睡着之前抱住了阿福。  
　　“福妹……我冷……”  
　　“福妹……给我生…”话音未落就睡着了。  
　　阿福痛得浑身几乎难以动弹，但还是收拢了膝盖，象征性地抱了抱小朋友。  
　　第二天小朋友醒来的时候，面前并没有别人。  
　　蒹葭在裹大人的蒲草卷旁边又发现了一个小的蒲草卷，比包大人的还要潦草，打开来看里面是一团没有形状的肉絮——自己在某个瞬间曾经成为父亲的证明。收容所的护士说是失血过多，蒹葭瞅着这个轻得像一片纸似的的小玩意，他从没想过这样的小东西，一场侵犯的余孽，能要了阿福的命。  
　　他更不知道阿福如何带着这个曾经鲜活的生命一边逃亡一边流浪。一个他怎么也锁不住的人，却沉甸甸地东奔西跑，他本可以轻得像风。  
　　黎明的曙光从山的那边照射过来，蒹葭把肉团儿重新包裹好，脸贴在尸体不再温热的胸前——这次总算换作是他向阿福传递暖意。  
　　我来迟了，他说，对不起。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是很早就想好了的，觉得两个人的脸都圆圆的很可爱（啥）所以这是命题作文
> 
> 不知道在写啥，如果有下一篇想多写写福妹的放荡不羁身怀绝技，因为实在是能力有限（而且太懒了…）总之也算一个口是心非福的故事


End file.
